Best Love Song
by jemilyislife666
Summary: She can't handle it anymore. She needs to show Quinn the way she feels. And she needs to do it big. Dedicated to amy-gillians.
1. She Seraneted

_Okay, just breathe. _I look at Quinn, sitting with Brittany and I start to panic all over again. _C'mon, Lopes, breathe. You have to calm down. You're going to show the girl you love the way you feel in front of the whole school. You have to calm down! _ I glance at her and I bit my lip nervously. _Okay, Santana, breath, take a deep breath. _'You ready?' I jump startled. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' I look at Mercedes, I take a deep breath and answer. 'No, it's okay. I-I'm just a little nervous, that's all.' 'You should be!' I look at her confused. _Shouldn't she be trying to help me loose some of my nervs? _'Santana, you are about to do something that will change your reputation, that might change this school! This, what you're about to do, will either make everyone laugh in your face or stop the homophobes from bothering everyone. Look, I'm not trying to talk you into giving up on it. I'm just trying to make sure you understand what you're doing. This is huge, Santana.' I take a deep breath again. 'I know, Cedes. Okay? I know. And I'm freaking out about it but I **have**to show her the way I feel.' _Seriously, I'm quoting the song now?_ 'I won't back down. I'm doing this. Mercedes, I made Sam break up her and get with me because I couldn't handle knowing someone that not me was kissing her! So, if they laugh, let them laugh. If it changes everything then let it change everything. Changes happen, Mercedes. I can't change that. But I can make the change.' _Where the fuck did all that came from?_ She looks at me and nods. 'Are you ready then?' I shake my head. Then I look at _her _and I nod. Mercedes looks at me with a knowing look and goes stand with Tina, Berry and Puck. _I still can't believe they're helping me._ I nod at the band and I hear the music start. Puck sings his first line.

**Puck: Nothing gone, hey.**

**I'm on, hey.**

Then I hear Mercedes.

**Mercedes: Nothing gone, hey.**

**I'm on, hey.**

I take a deep breath as I start to sing.

**Me: Turn up the bass.**

**Turn up the treble.**

I can hear the chorus as I stare straight ahead.

**I'm about to take it to a whole other level.**

I turn back around to sing this part to the band.

**DJ, turn off what you're playin'.**

**I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'.**

I look at her now.

**Cause it's gonna mean so much to me.**

**And now we on the floor and she touchin' me.**

By the look on her face I can tell she's remembering last night, when we were on the floor of my living room and she grabbed my hand and we just stayed like that until my mom came in and she had lo leave.

**And if I wanna take her home, it's gotta be better then what they do on the radio.**

**It's gotta be the crunkest.**

**It's gotta be the loudest.**

**It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life.**

I look straight into those beautiful hazel eyes and I sing.

**I gotta tell her how I feel.**

I start walking in her direction and always with my eyes on her.

**I gotta let her hear the best love song she ever heard in her life.**

I do a spin because I know she'll smile and right now, I'm so nervous I need her to give me one of her so beautiful smiles. She does smile and suddenly I'm much less nervous. _Just for you to see how much I love her._

**No need for me to write it.**

**I just got a picture of her smilin'.**

I look at the crowd that is beginning to form.

**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby.**

Some couples are actually kissing. _Wow, not what I was expecting…_

**Puck: And now we got the whole stadium in love light.**

I grab her hand and I can see Brittany on the corner of my eyes giving me encouraging smiles but I don't really care. All I care about is the beautiful, hazel eyed blonde in front of me that took my breath away the second I met her. I can hear Tina sing her line and a chuckle inside for giving that line to her.

**Tina: Turn off the bass.**

**Give me a mic.**

**Me: I'm about to take it, do it just as she likes.**

I jump as I sing the next line still holding her hand.

**Jump of the stage.**

**Bottom every night away.**

Then I remember I gave the band the version that is missing some verses and I just hope Puck and the girls will get it.

**Berry: And if you wanna get with me **_(Oh, how I want to hug Berry right now!) _** put your hands in the air. Show me that energy!**

And then something _weird _happened. Britt put her hands up! _Holy crap, I had no idea!_

**Me: It's gonna be the crunkest.**

**Berry: It's gonna be the loudest.**

**Both: It's gonna be the best love song she ever heard in her life!**

_If I didn't know better I'd say she sang that to a certain blonde… Oh, well, she's helping me so…_

I grab Quinn's other hand and pull her to her feet as I sing.

**Me: I gotta tell her how I fell.**

**I gotta let her hear the best love song she ever heard in her life.**

I let go of one of her hands to put a lock of her gold-alike hair behind her ear and she smiles shyly at me in return but I can't stop thinking _it's the most beautiful smile I'll ever come across off._

**No need for me to write it.**

**I just got a picture of her smilin'.**

I look to the much bigger crowd that is now around us and I sing.

**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby.**

Then I see something I'd never thought I'd see. _Hudson and Rory are kissing. Kissing. This day is full of surprises. _And then I hear Mercedes and Puck singing the next line together.

**Both: And now we got the whole stadium in love light!**

I realize my hand was still on her check and she's blushing so I wrap that arm around her waist and she smiles at me. _I think I just forgot what air is all about. That smile… _ I hear Puck sing and I know the guys will listen, if anything out of fear.

**Puck: Homie, kiss yo girl.**

**Mercedes: Shawty, kiss yo man.**

I can see behind Quinn's head students doing just that. _I knew it._

**Both: We can see you on the kissing cam.**

Here's my line.

**Me: And show me some love.**

**Ya, ya.**

I'm about to sing again but I hear her angelical voice and I just freeze.

**Quinn: And show me some love.**

**Ya, ya.**

Somehow I got my self-control back and I sing what is one of the most important lines because she knows I mean every word and that's the way I sing. Like I need to make sure she does know that.

**Me: Now look her in the eyes.**

**Say 'Baby, I love you. I never put no one above you.'**

I look at the crowd of students and teachers that is around us and I sing again.

**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby.**

Once again they do so and I can hear Puck singing his line again.

**Puck: And now we got the whole stadium in love night.**

And here comes the chorus.

**Chorus: And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby.**

**And now we got the whole stadium in love night!**

Everything else after that is a bliss because, right now, the girl of my dreams is inching closer and closer and- wait, she stopped. I look her in the eyes and she says, just above a whisper: 'I love you too, San. Thank you.' And I know she isn't talking about the song or the fact that I sang it in public. No, she's talking about the text I sent to the whole school about going Lima Heights on them if they messed with her while she was pregnant. She's talking about being there for her when Finn broke up with her. She's talking about when she got into labor. _God, I don't think I was ever that nervous before. Do you have any idea how hard it was to look like I was interested in the fucking magazine?_ She was talking about being there when Finn broke up with her again. She's talking about all the moments that I made her smile and was there for her. 'Always. I love you, remember?' She smiles at me and I smile back as I brush my lips softly against hers. I steal a quick glance at her eyes and I see they're closed so I close my owns and just lean in. Then I felt something… amazing at the lack of a better word. A spark if you want, that just made my stomach do so much flips that if I wasn't so distracted with Quinn's lips I'd probably pass out or something. Then she grazes her tongue in my bottom lip and as I partially open my mouth I feel the jolt of electricity going all over my body by the feeling of our tongues together. The claps all around us finally kick in my brain and I break apart to see everyone looking at us with huge smiles on their faces and _Oh my God, are they- they can't be- but they are- how long where we kissing? _Brittany and Berry are holding hands and I'm looking at them dumb folded. Quinn nudges me and smiles at me with a smile that says she knows why I'm looking that way. Mr. Schue hugs me and says 'Congratulations, Santana, that was amazing!' then he looks at the girls and at Puck and says 'You guys were great too!' in a way that clearly means he didn't even realized they were there at all. 'Thanks.' I answer 'But that really wasn't to any of you guys as you might tell.' I say as I wrap my arm tighter around Quinn. She rests her head on my shoulder and I just get this goofy grin on my face that I simply can't control or rather, don't give a shit about controlling. Brittany comes squealing at me with the intention of hugging but then she looks at Quinn using my shoulder as a pillow and thinks better of it. 'That was beautiful, Sanny!' I chuckle at the nickname and say 'Thanks, Britt-Britt.' Then I turn my attention to Berry because if I don't tell her now then Quinn might think of using me as a teddy bear and then I just won't be able of thinking straight, jokes aside. _I'm already having a hard time not kissing her again as it is!_ 'Berry-' Brittany looks at me with a disapproving looks and I roll my eyes 'Rachel, just know if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, badly. And also,' I say with a smile now 'Thank you.' She gives me that Rachel Berry smile 'Don't worry. I don't intend to hurt her and your welcome, Santana.' I wanted to thanks to Mercedes and Tina that were talking to each other about five feets away but the bell rang so I turned around to the Spanish class with my arm still wrapped around Quinn and I lean my head against her own as we walk through the walls of McKinley not giving a shit about what everyone else thinks.


	2. I'm the guy!

**B/N: Hey, everyone that might be reading this! I hope everyone likes this story. Oh, and remember: Reviews make Redbull happy and when Redbull's happy I write faster :D**

I sit on my normal sit and I can see Quinn hesitant about sitting next to me. I know it's because she knows Karofsky takes this class as well. _I don't give a fucking shit about it. _I think to myself as I gently grab her hand and pull her down to sit next to me. I put my hand around her waist and kiss her cheek as if to say, well, that I **don't **give a shit. She blushes, either at the gest or at what the gest implies. _You look so adorable right now._ She blushes even more. _Oops. _'I said that out loud, didn't I?' She nods, still blushing, and I just pull her closer to me. She uses my shoulder as a pillow again and honestly, I couldn't be happier that she did. Karofsky walks in and comes to us. I expected an insult, **anything **but what he said. 'I'm sorry.' Quinn snaps her head at him and to be honest, if I wasn't looking at him already I'd probably do the same. 'What?' Both Quinn and I choke out. 'I'm sorry' He repeats. 'I-I shouldn't had been the way I was with the Glee Club guys. Specially Kurt. I was an ass and I'm sorry. I know it won't change anything but, I really am. I was just scared about what everyone would do if I came out.' I knew that already but Quinn didn't by the look on her face. He notices it too. 'Yeah, I'm-I'm gay… I just want to tell you guys that I'll stop bothering you.' He says as he walks away from us and sits in the back with the rest of the jogs. 'Well, that's not what I was waiting. Not at all.' She murmurs and all I can do is nod as Mr. Schue walks in.

'Hola, clase!' I hear some murmurs in return and Mr. Schue repeats himself while waving is hands. 'Hola, clase! 'Hola…' mostly everyone murmurs now and Quinn hides her face in my neck. I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she just hides her face further. 'My accent is awful. You'll laugh.' I smile at her and whisper. 'I'll never laugh at you. I love you.' She takes her head out of her 'hiding place', also called 'my neck', stares at me and whispers back. 'I love you too, Tana.' Then she smirks and says 'But I'm not speaking Spanish. You can forget it.' I pout at her and she just shakes her head. 'Señorita Santana, señorita Quinn. Estamos en aula, se recuerda?' We look at Mr. Schue and I know there's only one way out of this. _Spanish mode is on. _'Lo siento, Señor Schue pero mi chica no comprendía una cosa. So lo dice.' Mr. Schue beams at my answer, _like expected_. 'Bueno, que no se suceda de nuevo.' 'Si, Señor Schue, lo siento.' I say with a smile. He nods at me and I pretend to write down whatever is on the board. I actually try to act like this class cares. I mean, don't take me wrong, I like the language but the class is a bunch of boring shit. Then I fell something on my thigh. I look down and see it is Quinn's hand with a paper on it. I take the paper from her hand and instead of taking her hand away she keeps it there. I open the paper, trying to focus on it instead of the warm hand that is on my thigh.

**What does 'mi chica no comprendía' means?**

I turn the paper around and I'm about to write what it means but then I remember she isn't my girl. _What if she doesn't __**want **__to be my girl? What if she doesn't want us to date? What if she just did that so I wouldn't be humiliated? What if she doesn't like me at all?_ With those thoughts in mind I write:

**I'll tell you later, Q. Pay attention!**

I fold the paper and put it in her hand. She takes her hand from the resting place on my thigh and I immediately miss her touch. I go back to writing down what's on the board and I can see her on the corner of my eye reading the paper. She pokes my shoulder and I look at her. She puts her tongue out to me and I look back at the board and say under my breath. 'Very mature, Fabray, very mature.' She hits my shoulder and goes back to writing what's on the board. I pinch her thigh and she squeals in her place making some students look at her and also Mr. Schue. She just shrugs and looks back at the board. Most people go back to their own business pretending to care about the class but I look at my side and see Mercedes shaking her head with a smile in her face.

An hour of full fucking shit later the bell rings. _Oh, thank God! Finally!_ I do a little pray to thank for the bell and get up. Before Quinn can leave I grab her hand. 'I gotta go talk with Mercedes. I'll meet you at your locker?' She smiles at me and says 'Sure. But you're still gonna have to tell me what that thing means.' There couldn't be a better opportunity for her to talk Spanish. 'What thing?' I ask playing dumb. She smiles a knowing smile at me and answers. 'Nice try, San.' I smile at her. 'Worth a shot, right?' I answer back. She kisses my cheek and I blush. _Fuck that myth about Hispanic people not blushing, I just fucking proved otherwise. _I let go of her hand trying to act cool about blushing and go meet Mercedes, that is still putting her things on her bag.

'Hey, Cedes.' I greet. 'Hey, girl! You know, I saw that thing you did to Quinn.' _Let's joke a little. _'What thing? What are you even talking about?' I ask playing confused. 'Mmhm. You know what I'm talking about, sister.' We start walking out the class and just stay quiet for a little while the halls are full of people leaving their classes. When we get to her locker I speak up. 'Mercedes, I just wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me with the song. And for being my friend.' She smiles at me and answers. 'No problem, Santana. If you need anything just ask, that's what friends are all about, right?' I smile back at her. 'Yeah.' I hear the bell ring again. _Crap, I'm supposed to meet Quinn at her locker. Shit, already letting her down. Great job, Lopes! _'Sister, just move your butt out of here and go already.' _What the… how the heck…?_ I shake my head and turn around. 'Bye, Cedes!' I'm already half way down the hall by the time I finish saying goodbye. I practically run to get to Quinn's locker before she leaves for class. I stop in my tracks with a sigh of relief when I see she's still there. She looks in my direction and smiles at me. _She's not mad. If it was someone else I'd probably had to hear about what a watch is and shit like that._ I walk towards her and start to apologize. 'I'm sorry. I was talking to Mercedes and I didn't even realized-' She shuts me up by grabbing my hand and leading us to our next class. 'It's fine, Santana. I know you were thanking her for helping you.' _You seriously know me better then I know myself. _She interlaces our fingers and we just walk in a comfortable silence to class. As we get there I was about to walk in when Quinn gives my hand a pull. I look puzzled at her. 'We don't have this class together, remember?' _Oh, right._ 'Honestly, I don't even know what class this is so…' She smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile at her and she asks. 'Wait here for me?' I nod at her and give her hand a squeeze before I see her walk away. With a last glance at her I walk in. There's barely any sits left. As I take a look around I see there's a sit next to Jacob Israel and another between Tina and Puck. _Life savers._ I sit there and greet them. 'Hey, guys. Thanks for the sit.' Tina smiles at me and Puck looks at me with a fake puzzled expression and asks. 'Who said that sit was for you, Santana?' I roll my eyes and just ignore him. 'I wanted to thank you two. For helping me with the song.' Tina answers first. 'It's okay, Santana. You were acting out of love.' 'Yeah, Lopes, anytime.' Puck agrees. I smile at them as our next teacher comes in. I lean my head to Tina and whisper. 'What's this class, again?' She chuckles at me and just pushes her book in front of me. **Biology**. When was the last time I actually showed up to this? I try to pay attention to whatever the teacher's saying about frogs or something but I can't stop thinking about Quinn. _Her beautiful smile that gets me every time. Her hazel deep eyes that can get a person to do anything. Her soft lips that make me get excited about the next time I'll kiss them. Her cute nose that looks completely adorable when she scrunches her face in confusion. Her soft touch that sends shivers down my spine. Her gold-alike hair that I just want to spend the whole day playing with. Her contagious laugh. Her everything actually. Why did I said to Mr. Schue she's my girl? Ugh. We're not dating. I mean, I want us to be but I haven't even asked her yet. I gotta find a good, no, scratch that, the best way of asking her to be my girlfriend. _Then something comes into my mind. _Trevante!_ Didn't he had a song named 'Be My Girl'? 'Cause that would be just fucking perfect and awesome. The bell rings. _Did I just spend an hour thinking of Quinn? _'Did you just spent an hour thinking of Quinn?' _Thank you for stealing my words, Puck._ I think with a roll of eyes. 'No.' Comes the short answer. 'Really? You sure?' I just nod and get up. 'You know, the teacher asked you a question and you didn't even realized she was talking to you.' _Shit. _'So? That crap's boring like hell. I don't get how **you**, of all people, didn't zoned-out too.' He shrugs at me. I stop by the door and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. 'Waiting for Q. Beat it, Puckerman.' He backs a few steps with his hands raised. 'Easy, girl. No need to be fierce.' I roll my eyes at him and just shove him away. He walks of and I feel a pair of warm arms sneak around my waist. 'Who'd that be?' I ask jokingly. She kisses my shoulder and I lean in to her. 'A blonde ex-cheerio that loves a certain latina named Santana Lopes.' I pretend to think about it for a while to see her reaction. She slips her arms away from my waist and I turn around. I pretend shock to see it's her. 'Seriously? You actually had to think about who it was?' I chuckle at her reaction and put my left arm around her shoulders while shaking my head. 'Of course not! I was just joking.' I give her shoulders a squeeze and start walking. 'Relax, blondie.' I say with a smirk. She bumps her hip against my own and does a little sprint to her locker. I shake my head at her childish behavior with a smile on my face and sprint after her. Mostly everyone already went home and shit like that so it's just us in the hall. As she gets closer to her locker I speed up to catch her and grab her by the waist from behind. She screams between laughs and I join in. _Like I said, contagious. _'San! That's cheating!' She's still laughing and I don't let go. 'No, it's not. I'm just hugging you.' I tight my hold on her as to prove my point. She shakes her head but makes no attempts to take my arms from around her waist. I lean my head against her neck and a comfortable silence is the only thing surrounding us. My phone buzzes in my jacket's pocket and I groan. _Is it asking too much to be with the girl you love without some ass texting you? _I ask myself while slipping one arm from around her waist to fish my phone.

**1 new text from 'Berry'**

_What can she possible want?_ 'Who is it?' Quinn asks softly while running her fingers along my bare arm, leaving goose bumps behind. 'Berry' I whisper back while opening the text. 'What does she want?' 'That's what I'm about to find out.'

**I hope I'm not being nosy but… have you asked Quinn to be your girlfriend yet?**

_What the fuck? Why does she want to know? And why does she think I'm the one who asks?_

**No, why? And what makes you think I'm the one who asks?**

It takes me a while to text her back because writing with your left arm it's not really an easy task.

**Because you're the guy in the relationship.**

I reread the text twice to make sure I didn't read it wrong. Did she seriously said that _I'm the guy?_

**What do you mean, I'm the guy!**

Quinn leans her head against my shoulder as I write and I steal a quick glance at her to see her eyes are close. She looks so at peace I forget about being mad at Berry. As soon as I hit 'send' I put my phone back in my pocket and slip my arm around Quinn's waist again, leaning my head against her own.

After a while Berry hasn't texted me back. I assume she's with Britt. _I assume what they're doing as well. _I think with a small smirk. 'We should get going.' Quinn mumbles. I nod but don't move. 'San…' 'Yes, Quinn?' 'I can't move with you holding me back.' She says matter-of-factly. I slip my arms from around her and start walking with a pout. 'S?' I turn around and see Quinn looking at the floor. I follow her line of sight and I see her books spread all over the place. _Must had let them fall when I grabbed her. _I walk towards her and get on my knees to grab her books. She does the same and when there's only one book left we grab it as the same time and our hands touch. _This shit looks like it's out of a freaking movie. _Without moving our hands apart we look at each other and lean in at the same time, slowly. So slowly it almost kills me. _I want to kiss you so badly._ As our lips finally touch a spark rushes throw us and we jump back startled. We lean in again and this time our lips practically crash together in a heated kiss that makes me roll my eyes back behind my lashes in pleasure. _Oh, dear God. I never thought kissing could fell this good!_ Quinn slips her tongue in my mouth as if she owned the place and I moan in the kiss as clear thoughts completely leave my mind. After what feels like hours we break apart from our **very hot** make-out session to catch our breath and we lean our foreheads together. 'That was… amazing.' I say breathless. She laughs out of breath at me. 'Yeah.' She smiles. 'Amazing.' I grab her book and get up, giving her a hand that she takes. I pull her up with a little more strength than intended and our faces are a few centimeters apart. I look her in the eyes, still holding her hand and I can see her emotions throw her beautiful eyes. **Want. Desire. Love. **It's a mirror of my own emotions. I kiss her, gently this time. She kisses back. After a while we break apart and I smile at her. She smiles back and I give her her book back. 'I'd say thanks but it **was **your fault it fell.' I pretend hurt at her and put a mocking hand above my heart. 'Excuse me? I didn't heard you complain before, lady!' She shrugs at me and opens her locker. I lean back against the locker next to hers. _I gotta ask someone to help me with the song for her. But who? Puck? Nah… he would just say it's sappy. Maybe Tina? She did said it's was okay but then again, I gave her a line that probably got her some with Mike. Brittany? No, she'd probably forget the letter. I mean, the girl's my best friend but she __**does **__has a tendency to forget things a lot. Berry? No, she'll tell the whole school and by the time I'm going to sing Quinn will probably know already. Mercedes? Yeah. Mercedes wouldn't tell anyone. _As I finish my line of thoughts I fell a hand slip on my own. I look at Quinn and she's looking at me with a soft smile in her face. 'How long did I zone-out?' I ask guiltily. 'Not much.' She answers with a shrug. 'C'mon, you're giving me a ride home.' She says while pulling me to the doors. 'Home? I thought you might wanted to get our snuggles on?' I ask hopefully. She smiles at me. 'I have tones of homework to do, S.' I pout at her answer. _I want my snuggles. _She says. 'I really gotta do my homework. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' 'You do realize I'm gonna text you?' I ask as we get to my car. She kisses me and says 'I expect nothing more of you.' Then she gets to the passenger seat and I go to the other side. I put the keys on and we drive in a comfortable silence. _It's like we don't need words._ I look at my side and see Quinn with her head resting on the window and looking outside. She looks stunning with the sun hitting her pale skin. We get to her house and as I stop the car she leans in and kisses me, **hard**. I kiss back and as she pulls apart she says, with one hand on the door already. 'I was just waiting for you to stop to do that, you know?' I nod, words apparently drained out of my system by the mind-blowing kiss she just gave me. She kisses my cheek and opens the door. 'Bye.' She says. 'B-Bye.' I stutter back, still trying to get over the kiss. She walks to the front door and I wait for her to be inside before driving away.

As I'm driving home I remember what I did today for and to Quinn and I groan. _Fuck. Berry's right._ _I'm the guy!_

**A/B: So, here's the translation to what's in Spanish, by the order that is in the chapter:**

'**Hello, class!'**

'**Miss Santana, miss Quinn. We're in class, remember?'**

'**I'm sorry, Mr. Schue but my girl didn't understand something. I was just telling her.'**

'**Alright, don't let it happen again.'**

'**Yes, Mr. Schue, I'm sorry.'**

**(Please let me know if any translation is wrong.)**

**BTW: If you got the JJ line you watch **_**way **_**too much Criminal Minds… But so do I so…**


	3. This Lebanese Loves Quinn

**B/N: Maths class is boring like hell. That's why this is the second chapter in one day. So this one is more about Santana planning how to get Quinn to be her girlfriend with Mercedes and Kurt's help.**

As I get home I see a note on the kitchen table saying my parents won't be home before midnight because my dad's taking my mom on a date. Putting the note back on the table I go to the living room and call Mercedes. I need to ask her if she'll help me with my plan to get Quinn to be my girlfriend. 'C'mon, Cedes. Pick up. Pick up.' I say under my breath as I sit on the couch. 'What up?' Comes her usual answer and I never was this happy for hearing her voice. 'Hey, Mercedes. Santana here. Do you remember when you said 'anytime, that's what friends are all about'?' 'Hey, girl. Yes, I remember. **It was **just this afternoon.' I roll my eyes at her. 'Why?' I bit my lip as I answer. 'Well, today in Spanish class I realized Quinn's not my girl and I want her to be my girl and I was wondering if you'd help me ask once Berry said I'm the guy in the relationship.' I say as I finish my mini ramble. I can practically hear her smirk as she answers me. 'I'll help you. You got anything in mind already?' 'Trevante.' Is my one word answer. No need to say more when she knows exactly what I'm talking about, right? 'That's a great idea! I assume you're singing 'Be My Girl'?' 'That's the plan.' I answer. 'Can you meet me at mine tonight so we can work on it?' 'Sure, as long as I can take Kurt along. I promised him a sleepover tonight.' _Kurt? Awesome. He'll help me with what clothes to wear._ 'Yeah, Kurt can defiantly come. What time can you two be ready?' I ask. 'I'll be done in 20. Your parents are okay with it?' 'Yeah, they're on a date. They won't be home before midnight.' 'You call Kurt and tell him to meet at yours instead, okay? I'm gonna go get ready. Bye' 'Sure. Bye, Cedes.' I say as I hang up and call Kurt. After what feels like an eternity he answers. 'She's dead. It's her son.' I fake a horrified gasp. 'Oh, no! What happened?' I say in a mocking tone. 'Hello, Santana.' He greets. 'Hey, Kurt. I'm just calling to let you know the sleepover was changed to my place.' I say back. 'May I ask why?' 'I need help to ask Quinn to be my girlfriend. I want it to be the best girlfriend request she ever had.' I answer. 'So what are you doing?' 'I'm using my kick ass voice to get to her.' I say in a cocky voice. 'And why would I help you?' 'Because I'll let you choose the clothes I'll wear.' Comes the immediate response. '**Any **clothes I want?' I'm actually scared of saying what I'm about to say but I'll be so nervous tomorrow I might use the most awful clothes in my closet or even worst, go in pjs. 'Yes, Kurt, **any **clothes.' I hear him squeal with delight. 'Does that mean you're coming?' 'I'll be there in 10.' Comes the high pitched answer as he hangs up before I can say anything else.

I throw my phone to the living room table as I grab the remote and start switching channels before deciding on a documentary about reptiles. I was actually interested in hearing about the snakes that fight against alligators. _The bitches have guts._ I hear the bell ring. I scream 'Coming!' as I shut the TV. I get up and open the door. As soon as I do so I get dragged to my room by Kurt before I can actually say anything. He seats on my chair and finally talks. 'So, shall we start choosing what clothes you're going to wear tomorrow in your serenade to Quinn?' He asks practically jumping up and down on the chair. I roll my eyes at him. 'Why do I have the feeling you're more interested in this than me?' I ask him in a mocking voice. 'Because I am!' He says while clapping his hands together. 'I was joking, you know?' 'Well, I wasn't.' He says, clearly not minding at all I was joking. I stare at him with my arms crossed in front of him for a few minutes while he just squeals on his seat. Finally I roll my eyes at him and say. 'Ugh, go. Invade my closet already.' The minute I end talking he jumps from his seat and speeds up in front of my closet. The bell rings again. I turn around and I'm about to leave my room but I look at Kurt and say. 'The mess you make? You'll clean.' He nods absently at me and just throws his right hand in my direction as if saying me to get the door. I roll my eyes at him, _again._

As I get downstairs I open the door. It's Mercedes. 'Hey, come in.' 'Hey.' She says back as she walks in and I shut the door behind us. 'Kurt's already invading my closet.' She chuckles. 'What did you told him? That he can choose any clothes he wants?' She asks mockingly and I look away. She stops in her tracks and spoons around. 'You actually told him that?' She asks with a expression that is making me start to regret saying that to Kurt. 'Maybe.' I answer. 'Sister, you'll regret it.' Mercedes says as she turns around and we walk up the stairs to my room. As I open the door I see most of my closet in the bed, chairs, floor and- _why the fuck do I have shirts hanging on the window?_ 'I already regret it.' I say under my breath so that only Mercedes can hear. 'What the hell happened to my room, Kurt?' I say as I walk to my closet, who he is currently staring at, as if trying to make something show up in front of him by stare. 'I'm reorganized it.' He says. 'More like you cleaned it.' I say back. 'Oh, just start with the song you're singing to Quinn and let me try to find something for you to wear.' I groan at him and sit in the floor. _Not like I have much of a choice where to sit._ Mercedes already found a spot to sit in the floor next to mine. We start talking about the choreography and the chorus and- I got hit by something in the head. I take the piece of clothe out of my head and look at it. It's the 'Lebanese' shirt Brittany gave me for me to sing in Glee with the rest of the guys. _She wanted me to embrace who I was._ 'Try it on.' I hear Kurt's voice behind me. I look at him and nod as I take my jacket of and dress the shirt on top of the tank top I have on. I see him and Mercedes looking at me. 'Well?' I ask impatiently. Kurt puts his hand up and goes to my bed. _Probably to fish something from the pile of clothes. _He grabs a pair of black tight jeans and throws them at me. 'Go, dress. I need to see how it looks.' He says while pulling me up and practically throwing me to the bathroom. I take the jeans I was wearing of and both the shirts. Then I dress just the Lebanese shirt and the black jeans Kurt gave me. _I look smokin'. _I think to myself as I go back to my room and clean my throat since Kurt and Mercedes are talking. They look at me and gasp. 'You look…' Mercedes starts 'Hot.' Kurt finishes for her. I smirk at him. 'And coming from me that's quite a complement.' I laugh at that and say. 'So, does that mean I should wear this when I sing to Quinn?' They both shake their heads furiously. 'Uh?' I ask confused. 'Didn't you said I –' Mercedes interrupts me. 'Girl, you should wear that tomorrow. The whole day.' _The whole day?_ 'Why?' 'Because there is nothing better to show the girl you love you **are **into her then using a shirt that says you're gay the whole day at school.' Kurt steps in. _damn Kurt, why is he always right? But it __**would **__show Quinn how much I want to be with her. _I nod at them. 'Okay. I'll wear it tomorrow.' 'Really?' they both ask with smiles on they're faces. 'Yeah. I'm just gonna take this and switch to my pjs already.' I turn to the door but I stop when I have the hand on the handle. 'Oh, and Kurt? Clean this mess.' I walk away. Mu phone buzzes in the bathroom, where I left him when I changed.

**1 new text from 'Quinn'**

_Crap, I was so worried about never having clothes again I forgot to text Quinn! _I think as I open the text.

**Why haven't I got a text yet :(**

I text my apologies.

**I'm sorry, Q. Kurt and Mercedes showed up and I forgot because I was thinking about killing Kurt for making my room such a mess. I'm really sorry :(**

Not a minute later I get a text back.

**It's okay, San. Don't worry about it. :) Would you pick me up tomorrow?**

I sigh of relief. _How did I got lucky enough for her not to be mad at me? Again? _I think as I write my reply.

**Anything for you, girl ;). Is 8 okay?**

**8's great. Thanks :) I gotta study now. I love you xoxo**

I smile at her answer and text back '**I love you too, Quinn. Bye xoxo**', grab my phone and leave the bathroom. When I come back my room is clear of clothes. _I'll have to check my closet later. _Kurt is already in his pjs and Mercedes goes to the bathroom once I get there. We spent the rest of the day watching horror movies and seeing Kurt squeal with terror every freaking time someone died or was eaten by a zombie. When they were busy talking about a hot boy from school I sneaked to my closet and sighed a sigh of relief when I saw my clothes were all in there. _At least I don't have to kill them after they helped me out. That would be just rude. _When it was 11h30 I got a sleeping bag from my parents closet to Kurt to sleep in and Mercedes and I shared my king sized bed. I fall asleep with just one thought in mind. _Tomorrow this Lebanese is showing she loves Quinn._

**A/N: Reviews make Redbull happy and if he's happy I write faster :)**


	4. Be my girl

**B/N: Santana sings to Quinn in this chapter and asks her to be her girlfriend. What will be Quinn's reaction? (This got a little longer than expected)**

**Buzz. Buzz.** I open my eyes and look at the alarm.If I wasn't so excited today I'd probably try to throw it at the wall. _But not today. Today I don't care if it's 7am. Today all I care about is Quinn and asking Quinn to be my girlfriend. _I hear a groan from beside me. 'Shut that thing, Santana.' I hear Mercedes say and I finally hit the 'stop' button. 'Thank you, heavens.' She says. I chuckle and get out of bed in a jump. 'How on earth are you so active at 7 in the morning?' Kurt asks but it's somewhat hard to get what he asks because his voice is muffled by the pillow. 'Today is big. Today I don't care what time it is.' I answer back. 'Well, I care. So be quite!' Mercedes says back. I roll my eyes at her and head to the bathroom. Once I take a quick shower I go back to the room to get dressed. Mercedes' still asleep and Kurt's getting dressed but has his shirt off. I turn my head around. 'Sorry. I'll just get my clothes and you can dress here and I'll dress in the bathroom.' I tell him and head to the chair where my clothes to today are. 'No, I'm sorry. **It is **your room.' He says back. I shake my head at him. _I need to be alone to try to control myself anyways. _I think as I grab the jeans, my Lebanese shirt, my blue leather jacket and head back to the bathroom. When I finish getting dressed I take a deep breath and try to control myself. _I can't mess up. I gotta do this. I don't give a shit what other people will say. I gotta do this for Quinn. I gotta do this for myself. I gotta do this for everyone else that is scared of showing who they are. I'm done hiding who I am. I'm fucking done with that shit. My name's Santana Fucking Lopes. I'm gay. Deal with it. _I go back to my room after my internal speech but knock this time. I hear Kurt say 'Come in.' and I do so. Mercedes is still asleep. _Not a morning person._ I turn to Kurt. 'You need a ride to school?' He shakes his head and says. 'No, I have my car. And those clothes **do **look great on you. Shouldn't we wake Mercedes though?' I shake my head at him. 'Nah, let her sleep. And thanks.' He nods and we both head downstairs and to our own cars. I wave at him and drive to Quinn's.

When I get to Quinn's it's 7h50 so I park the car and knock at her door. As soon as I do so I get completely nervous. _Fucking breathe, Lopes! Get a grip on yourself! You came to Quinn's house before. Why are you so nervous now? _I roll my eyes at myself. _Oh, that's right. It's because I'm fucking gonna sing to her this afternoon! It's because I'm wearing my fucking Lebanese shirt and because I'm fucking freaking out about it! Just fucking breathe! _It's cold today so I zip my jacket up. _There couldn't be a better day for the fucking cold to finally show. Fucking shit._ I think to myself. Judy, Quinn's mom, opens the door and greets me. 'Hi, Santana! You're giving Quinn a ride to school, right?' I nod at her. 'Hi, Miss Fabray. Yeah, I am.' 'Well she's still upstairs. Go ahead and don't get late!' Judy says as she leads me in. 'Thanks. And I promise we won't.' I say as I head up the stairs and to Quinn's room. I knock and hear 'Come in!' I open the door but she's nowhere in sight. I call out. 'Q?' 'In the closet.' I laugh at her answer as I go to her walk-in closet. 'Not after that kiss you gave me in front of the whole school, Fabray.' I finally see her. She's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. _Holy crap. How can you look so beautiful in such a simple outfit?_ 'What?' she asks. I snap out of it and stare at her, as if trying to make her understand what she said by stare. It finally clicks in her brain and she starts laughing. Then she comes at me and hits my arm. 'Ouch!' I say while rubbing my arm. 'You know exactly what I meant, San.' I laugh while shaking my head. 'You're the one who said it, Q. Not me.' She rolls her eyes and grabs me by the waist. I wrap my arms around her neck and lock our lips. It's a small kiss if you ask me. _But, hey, if you ask me every kiss is too small when it's with Quinn._ 'Good morning.' I greet her. She licks her bottom lip and tights her hold on my waist. 'Oh, definitely a good morning now.' She says as she kisses me again. She opens her mouth slightly and I take it as a chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. She opens her lips wider and meets my tongue with her own. She moans at the contact. Or was it me? Or both? _Whatever. Kissing her is fucking awesome. _I think as our tongues fight for dominance. _Kissing her is fucking addictive. _I think as an after-thought. We finally break the kiss and rest our foreheads together. 'Definitely a good morning.' I agree. She smiles at me, still with her eyes close. _How do you look so fucking beautiful all the time? You don't even need to try! _ 'C'mon, we gotta go or we'll be late and I promised your mom we wouldn't.' 'Maybe you should stop making promises you don't know if you can keep.' She answers back, finally opening her eyes and staring at me. I stare back at her hazel deep ones and I feel like I can see her soul throw them. _Her eyes are so expressive. It's amazing. She's amazing. _'You're amazing.' I voice my thoughts at her. I see her blush and look away. I take my right hand from around her neck and lift her chin so that she'll have to look at me. 'You are. You're the most amazing person I've ever known. You're the most amazing person I'll ever know. Of that I'm sure.' I tell her honestly while looking her in the eyes. She smiles shyly at me and kisses me softly. 'Thank you.' She whispers once she breaks from our kiss and I cup her cheek as I answer. 'Anytime, Q.' Then I let go of her neck, grab both her hands and lead her out of the closet backwards. She giggles and meets my lips with her owns while I keep walking backwards. We're making-out when I hit something. Before I realize it, I have my back in her bed and she's on top of me, laughing. I join in and wrap my arms around her waist. She put one arm around each of my shoulders and says. 'Maybe you shouldn't walk backwards if we're making-out.' I chuckle at her and shake my head. 'Maybe I should just stop walking backwards so it won't interfere with our making-out.' She nods at me, maybe a bit too much enthusiastic and says. 'Maybe that'd be a better idea.' I glance at the alarm in her night stand. It reads 8h20. 'Crap. We're gonna be late.' She glances at the alarm and gets up from the top of me. I get up as well. She grabs her black jacket, grabs my hand and heads downstairs. 'Bye, mom!' She calls out already half away out the door and dragging me with her. 'Bye, Miss Fabray!' I call out. 'Bye, girls!' I head to the driver's side and once I'm inside Quinn as her sit bell already on. I start the car and drive faster then I think I ever drove before. Once we get to school it's 8h30 sharp. 'Just in time, Speedy.' Quinn says with a wink when we get to the class. I let her walk in front of me and smack her in the ass. She jumps and stares at me. I sit down and she does the same once the teacher walks in.

The bell rings and I stand up. Quinn went ahead and is waiting for me by the door as I'm packing my things. Once I pack everything I take a deep breath and take my jacket off, putting it in my bag and leaving me only in my Lebanese shirt. I hear Quinn gasp and I look at her with a smile. I grab my bag and head to her. 'I want everyone to know who I am. I'm not ashamed anymore.' I explain to her and she hugs me. 'I'm so proud of you, Santana.' She whispers in my ear. Just those words make tears whirl up my eyes and I wrap my arms tighter around her waist. She breaks the embrace and cleans my tears with her thumb. 'I love you.' She says. 'I love you too, Quinn.' I interlace our fingers together and start walking down the hall. I see Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Sam, Puck, Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar, Mr. Schue, Brittany and Rachel by Rachel's locker. They look at us and I can see all of them gasping. 'Oh my god. Santana, you're- you- the shirt.' Brittany stutters and I repeat what I said Quinn just a few moments ago. 'I'm not ashamed anymore.' She hugs me and squeals at the same time making me and everyone else laugh at her reaction. 'It's incredible what you're doing, Santana. You're really brave.' Mr. Schue says once Britt breaks the embrace. 'It's time someone makes a change in this school, Mr. Schue.' I say and it's partially the reason why I'm wearing the shirt. Mr. Schue looks at me. 'What do you mean?' 'I mean that in this school you have to be a Cheerio, be straight, date a football player and be a bitch to be on top and to have a reputation. Well, I'm changing that. Yeah, I'm a Cheerio, but I'm a lesbian and I'm gonna stop being a bitch to everyone. I'm changing this school. The students have to understand that a rep shouldn't matter enough for you to hide who you are just so you have one. There are students in this school who hide themselves because they're afraid of what everyone will say about them. I'm fucking changing that. You should embrace yourself, not the other way around.' I explain and I can feel Quinn squeezing my hand. I squeeze back and look at the Glee Club that has become my family. 'You're already having a good influence on her. Nice job, Quinn.' Puck jokes and everyone laughs. Sam hits his arm and I laugh harder. Then the bell rings and everyone heads their different ways. Quinn grabs my face with both hands and kisses me passionately. I grab her waist, pulling her closer and kiss her back with as much passion as she's kissing me. When we finally break apart I nuzzle my face in her neck and sigh happily. She puts her arms around my back and we stay like that for what seems like hours, the class forgotten long ago.

I used the shirt the whole day and once everyone understood what the shirt meant they started to **clap**. _They __**clapped**__ at me. Some students even said I was brave and that I deserved an award or some shit like that! Yeah, some were total idiots but most of them were great. _Quinn tried me to tell her what 'mi chica no comprendía' means the whole morning and I had to keep changing the subject. _I don't know how I'm gonna be able to do that during lunch though. _I think as I head to the table where Quinn, Berry and Brittany are already sitting. I sit beside Quinn. 'Hey, Santana' Rachel and Brittany greet me. 'Hey, girls.' I greet back as I lean in to Quinn for a kiss but she puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me back. 'Uh-uh. You've been acting weird ever since I asked you what that thing you said in Spanish class means and every time I bring the subject up you keep changing it! Either you tell me what it means or you don't get to kiss me.' _Crap. _'What? Come on, Quinn. That's totally unfair! I want to kiss you!' 'Tell me what it means then.' I sigh. 'I can't tell you.' 'What?' She asks worried and upset. 'I can't tell you yet. I promise I'll tell you in Glee Club but I can't tell you yet. Please, Quinn, just trust me, okay? Please?' I'm practically begging her but I don't care. I can't have her being mad at me. I just can't. She sighs and rubs my shoulder. 'Okay, San. Okay. But you have to tell me in Glee Club. I was starting to get worried, honey.' I smile at the fact she called me that. 'I promise, Q.' Then I lean in again and again she pulls me back. 'You're still not kissing me, S.' I pout at her. 'Nope. Forget it.' She says as she starts to eat. I groan and start to eat as well, putting my tongue out at Brittany and Rachel that are giggling in the other side of the table. 'So, are you too dating or…?' I ask Brittany and Rachel. 'Yes. Brittany asked me when you and Quinn were kissing after you sang Best Love Song.' Rachel states proudly while grabbing Brittany's hand and interlacing their fingers. 'Well, I'm glad Britt-Britt here found someone that makes her happy **and kisses her**.' I say, referring the last part to Quinn and pointing my fork accusingly at her. 'Drop it, Tana. I'm not mad at you but apparently you're not kissing me until Glee Club.' I groan and hit my head on the table. 'God, why are you torturing me?' I ask as I look at the roof. The three of them chuckle at me and go back to eating their lunch. I glare at them and start eating too.

The classes after lunch went by rather quickly. Too quickly to someone that is nervous like hell, actually. As I walk in Glee Club and look around I can see Quinn hasn't got there yet from her class. I sit next to Mercedes in the front row. 'You ready?' 'The last time you asked me that I gave you a mini speech about why I'm singing to Quinn. Do I have to do that again?' I ask her. She chuckles at me and shakes her head. 'Nah, I already know why you're singing to her.' Then I see Quinn walking in with Kurt and he gives me two thumbs up. I roll my eyes and Quinn looks puzzled at him. He shrugs. There's no vacant sits around me anymore since everyone else has walked in already so I grab her waist and pull her right in front of me. 'We're in Glee Club. Can I kiss you now?' I ask with a pout. 'Are you telling me what that thing means?' She asks back, putting her hands in my shoulders. 'As soon as Mr. Schue walks in.' I answer. She raises her eyebrow at me. 'You'll understand everything once I start.' 'Start what?' Mr. Schue walks in and I answer. 'You're about to see.' I say as I pull myself up and steal her a kiss with a triumphant smirk. She squats my shoulder as Mr. Schue greets us. 'Hello, everyone.' I see Quinn sitting on my seat. 'Mr. Schue? I'd like to say something to everyone.' 'Sure. The stage's all yours.' He says with a nod and sits down next to Finn and Rory in the second row. I stand in front of the piano and start to talk. 'Yesterday I sang to Quinn 'Best Love Song'. Some of you helped me with it.' I say as I look at Puck, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel. 'Some of you surprised me while I was singing it.' I say, referring to Rory, Finn and Brittany. 'Yesterday I made I mistake too.' Quinn looks at me with a worried and scared expression. 'Not like that, Q.' I say looking at her with a soft smile. She relaxes at my words. 'I made a mistake by saying in Spanish class that 'mi chica no comprendía una cosa'. Quinn, I've been avoiding the subject ever since you asked me what that means because it means 'my girl didn't understand something' and you're not my girl.' She looks sad at my words and looks down. 'I want you to be my girl.' She looks up at me with a bright smile on her face and I can't help but smile back at her. 'I want you to be my girl so badly but you're not, at least not yet, and since Rachel said I'm the guy then I'm being the guy. I'm taking the first step.' I say with a shrug and nod at Mercedes. She stands up and stays next to me, about two feet behind. I nod at the band and hear the music. I take a deep breath as I start.

**Me: For love there's a price.**

I hear Mercedes singing the chorus.

**Me: Me and you together, that's fly.**

**Girl, you're an angel from the sky.**

**I'mma tell the truth, why lie?**

**I want you to be, I want you to be!**

I walk towards her and stop two feet's away.

**Girl, you belong in the movies.**

**My sunshine when the skies are gloomy.**

**I keep your picture by my bed.**

**You be runnin' through my head.**

**I'm trying to figure out what you do to me, do to me.**

I do a spin and stop in one knee in front of her. I sing the lyrics a little differently.

**Love I know it'll always be**

I grab her left hand and put it on the place where's my heart.

'**Cause I fell my heart beat when the phone rings.**

Then I get up in one jump, letting go of her hand.

**And I just stop 'cause I can't breathe.**

I sing with my hand in a stop motion in front of me.

**It's obvious to see you're the girl in my dreams, see…**

I sing while pointing at her with both my hands.

**Girl, me and you together, that's fly.**

**Girl, you're an angel from the sky.**

I sing as I point up.

**I'mma tell the truth, why lie?**

**I want you to be, I want you to be!**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl, I want you to be my girl.**

I kneel down in front of her again and grab both her hands.

**Baby, you got the love I need**

**And can't no other girl compete with you.**

**Be my girl. I want you to be my girl.**

I let go of her right hand and put it on her cheek.

**See, I want you to be my baby**

'**Cause you got a smile that drives me crazy.**

I look her in the eyes now because I need her to understand that what I'm about to sing is completely true.

**You're the only girl that makes me feel good inside.**

**If you want we can take a long walk**

**Or if you want we can have a long talk.**

**I'll do anything I can to get you by my side.**

The smile she's giving me lets me know that she understands it's true.

**Girl, me and you together, that's fly, so fly!**

**Girl, you're an angel from the sky.**

**I'mma tell the truth, why lie?**

I let go of her cheek and grab her other hand.

**I want you to be, I want you to be!**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl, I want you to be my girl.**

**Baby, you got the love I need**

**And can't no other girl compete with you.**

**Be my girl. I want you to be my girl.**

I stand up and keep my eyes locked with her's.

**Girl, you. Just the girl I've been lookin' for.**

**You.**

I point at her again.

**Just the girl I've been searchin' for.**

**You make everyone wanna fall in love.**

**I hug, a hug. A kiss, a kiss.**

**I want you!**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl. I want you to be my girl.**

**Baby, you got the love I need.**

**And you are the girl for me.**

**Be my girl. I want you to be my girl.**

**You gotta be my girl.**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl, oh, oh.**

**Be my girl. I want you to be my girl.**

I kneel in front of her again and sing.

**Baby, you got the love I need**

**And can't no other girl compete with you.**

**Be my girl. I want you to be my girl.**

The music stops and instead of singing the next line I ask her. 'Why won't you be my girl?' She wraps her arms around my neck and practically screams with delight. 'I want to be your girl, Santana! I love you!' I wrap my arms around her waist and ask her. 'Does that mean you're my girl, Quinn?' She nods at me and kisses me. 'Yes. I'm your girl.' She says once the kiss is over. I smile at her. 'I love you too. And I'm your girl too.' Mr. Schue clears his throat and we finally break apart. 'That was amazing, Santana! I guess you don't have to do this week's assignment.' 'What is it?' Rachel asks, already excited about it without even knowing what it is. If I wasn't so happy right now I'd probably roll my eyes at her. 'How about everyone sits down before I explain you guys about it, huh?' Mr. Schue says, clearly referring to me and Quinn. I sit on the seat available. Quinn's about to head to the last rows with a frown in her face when I grab her hand and pull her to my lap. She wraps her left arm around my neck with a smile on her face and leans her head on top of mine, leaving her right hand on my shoulder. I put my right arm around her waist and my left arm stays in her lap. 'Well, for this week I want everyone to pair up and sing someone a love song.' I beam at the idea of Quinn singing me a love song and she puts her hand that was resting on my shoulder on top of my hand that's on her lap. She starts to make random padrons on the back of my hand while we're listening to Mr. Schue. 'Next week I want everyone except Santana here-' He says, pointing at me. 'To sing their pair a love song.' Mercedes puts her hand up. 'My boyfriend's not in Glee Club, Mr. Schue.' Quinn talks from my lap. 'You could invite him to come see you sing him the song.' Mercedes seems to think about it for a while and then nods, happy about it. 'Okay! So let's see what other pairs we have.' Mr. Schue says while clapping his hands.

In the end it was Quinn singing to me (something I was **very **happy about), Tina with Mike, Brittany with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rory, Sam and Puck, which surprised everyone really, and Artie and Sugar, who didn't had much of a choice. As the bell rings Quinn makes no attempt to leave my lap. Instead, she starts kissing me and we stay like that for a **long **time, until Mr. Schue passes by and says we have to leave.

**A/N: Reviews make Redbull happy! Apparently I have forgotten this before so: I'm not the owner of the show nor the characters. (If I was Quinntana would be game on and Finchel would NEVER had happened in the first place)**

**PS: If you have any song you'd like someone to sing, please let me know.**


	5. Sofia

**Summary: Quinn's mom finds out about her and Santana. What will happen? Will she be okay with it? Or will she be against them?**

**In another news, Santana's cousin, Sofia, is transferring to McKinley and staying with her.**

**Disclaimer: Again, not mine. When Quinntana happens **_**then**_** the show's mine.**

'It's your fault, Q.' I accuse her while we're walking to my car. 'What? Why is it my fault!' I turn around to look at her. 'Because you started kissing me!' 'You weren't complaining. And you definitely didn't stop me.' She accuses back. 'Well, of course I didn't stop you. You're my new girlfriend, I couldn't be rude!' I fight back. She starts walking again with a slight nod and leans against the car, crossing her arms, without saying anything to me. I roll my eyes at her. 'Seriously? You're giving me the silent treatment? Just because I fight back?' I ask her. She doesn't say anything. 'Fine. Whatever. Looks like you're walking home.' I say as I walk to my side of the car and unlock just my door. Once I get in and make no attempt to unlock her door to see if she talks she starts walking to the direction of her house. _What the fuck? I was just kidding! _I open my window and call out. 'Quinn! C'mon, I was just kidding, baby!' She keeps walking so I leave the car and sprint to her side. I grab her wrist and she's looking at me with a pointed look on her face. I sigh. 'Fine. No, I didn't complain. And no, I didn't stop you.' She raises her eyebrow at me, as if telling me to go on. 'I didn't stop you because I love kissing you and because kissing you is fucking addictive. Now, will you get inside the car?' I ask impatiently. She grins at me. 'Of course.' She gives me a peck on the lips and says. 'And for the record, kissing you is addictive too.' I grin back at her and we walk to the car. 'So, what song are you going to sing?' 'I can't tell you. It's a surprise.' She says while getting inside. I get in as well. 'What? C'mon, Quinn, I've been completely awesome with you. Give me something!' She shakes her head. 'Uh-uh. Forget it, Santana. You'll have to wait until Friday.' I groan at her. 'Friday's two days from today! It's too long!' She chuckles and says nothing more, making me groan again while driving to her place.

**Buzz. Buzz. **I hear my phone from the back sit and glance at Quinn. 'Baby, can you grab that?' She nods and takes her sit bell. I slow down the car and she leans over to grab my bag. _I saw that episode from Grey's Anatomy. I'm not taking any chances here._ She passes me the phone and sits back, putting her sit bell back on. **Pappi**, it says. I answer the phone and put it on speaker. 'Hi, Pappi. Quinn's with me.' I greet him. 'Hi, mija. Hi, Quinn.' I hear him say from the other side. 'Hi, Mr. Lopes.' Quinn greets back. 'Santana, I have a surprise for you.' 'What is it?' I ask excited and I can see Quinn with an amused expression in her face. I put my tongue out at her. 'Your cousin Sofia is transferring to your school and she asked if she could stay with us. If you're oka-' 'Of course I'm okay with it! Sofia is awesome!' I interrupt my dad and I can hear him chuckle. 'Alright then. She's coming today, around 9. Be sure you're home in time, okay?' 'Yeah. Of course. Can I eat at Quinn's though?' 'Sure. Have fun. I love you.' 'I love you too, Pappi.' I say as I hang up. 'Who's Sofia, Tana?' Quinn asks. 'Weren't you hearing? She's my cousin.' I say in a duh voice. 'I got that part.' I glance at her and I can see she's actually interested in hearing. 'We used to spend like, all the time together before I moved to Lima. She's 17 too and fucking awesome. You'll love her.' I explain. 'If she's anything like you, I know I will.' She says while grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers together. I smile and give her hand a squeeze.

She opens the door and we go to the couch. I sit and she sits on my lap. I raise an eyebrow at her and say. 'I assume your mom isn't home.' She chuckles and grabs the remote from the table. 'No, she'll only be home in a couple hours.' I wrap my arms around her from behind and she leans in. 'What are we watching?' I ask. She shrugs. 'I dunno.' 'Scary movies!' I say excited. She groans at me. 'I hate those. Can't we watch something else?' She asks. I pout, even though she can't see me. 'C'mon, baby. They're awesome. Please?' I say as I kiss her shoulder. She sighs. 'Alright. I'll go get popcorns. You choose the movie. But nothing too scary!' She gets up from my lap and I go choose a movie. I see Saw II and settle for that one. I plop the movie on the DVD player and sit on the floor, leaning my head against the couch and grabbing the remote. It's always like this. I'll sit on the floor and she'll lie down on the couch. Once she gets there she puts the popcorns on the floor and does exactly that. 'What's the movie?' 'Saw II.' I answer as I press the start button. 'What! I said nothing too scary!' I shush her as the movie starts. When the scarier parts start she screams bloody mary and I look up at her. She's sitting up now and hugging a pillow with a scared expression on her face. I get up with a frown and sit next to her. _I didn't know she'd get this scared._ As soon as I do so she hides her face in my neck and murmurs. 'I hate you. Why did you had to put this on?' I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her. 'It's just a movie, Q.' I say as I look at the screen again. She kept her face in my neck for a good ten minutes and then grabbed my face and kissed me hard. _I gotta make her watch more scary movies. _We make-out for a good 20 minutes when- 'Oh my God!' We both jump startled at the sound of her mother's voice and break apart. 'Mom, I-' Judy shushes her and keeps her eyes glued to the TV. 'My God, that's a lot of blood.' I look at her dumb folded and Quinn stutters. 'M-Mom, did you- did you saw me and-and Santana?' 'Huh?' She asks, not really paying attention. 'Oh, yes. I saw you two kissing.' She says still with her eyes glued to the TV. 'You-you're no- I mean-' Quinn's having a hard time finding her words, which is understandable tending in count I'm opening and closing my mouth like I'm a fucking fish. Judy finally looks at us and shuts the TV. She sits on the table on front of us and starts to talk. 'Quinnie, I know you like girls.' 'What?' Both Quinn and I stutter. Judy looks at me. 'And I always knew you like girls too, Santana.' She says with a smile and my eyes go wide. _I always thought I made a great job at hiding it. _'I don't care if you like girls or boys, sweetie. I only care about you being happy.' She says looking back at Quinn. 'And if Santana makes you happy-' 'She does.' Quinn interrupts her and I smile at her. So does Judy. 'Then that's all that matters. Besides, I know Santana for years. If I had to choose someone for you to be with I'd choose Santana.' Tears start to fall from my eyes and I smile at the older Fabray. She turns to me. 'At least I know you won't get her pregnant.' I laugh at that and she laughs too. 'Mom!' Quinn says while laughing and hitting me for laughing. 'Shut up, Santana! It's not funny!' I grab both her hands and keep laughing. 'Yes, it is! It's freaking funny!' I say through laughs. 'See? You're so happy with her, even when you should be mad.' We stop laughing and Quinn interlaces our fingers together. 'For the record, I've been waiting for you two to get together for a **long **time.' She says with a smile. 'Okay, I'm going to leave you to… Uhm… watch the rest of the movie?' She kinda asks with her eyebrow raised. 'And, Santana?' I look at her as she gets up from the table. 'You're still welcome for staying here anytime. Just make sure you two don't make much noise. And you're staying for dinner, right?' Quinn starts coughing and I just look at Judy with a **not **amused expression. 'Yes, I am and that was **not **funny.' She walks away laughing and I just shake my head and murmur. 'Now I know where you got your humor from.' Quinn stares at me and then hits my arm. 'Ouch! What's with you and hitting me today? Jezz.' I say while rubbing my shoulder. She rolls her eyes at me. 'You deserve it for the movie.' I hit her back. 'Hey!' She says rubbing her shoulder. 'You deserve it for not thanking me properly for the song.' I say with a shrug. She smiles at me and puts a hand on each side of my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hands on her shoulders out of impulse and she whispers on my ear. 'Let me thank you properly then.' Before I can even register what's happening I fell her lips attached to mines. My hands go to the back of her neck as I kiss back, hungrily. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she moans, making me moan as well at the sound. She starts to lean in, making me go down and I end up lying on the couch with Quinn on top of me, still with her hands attached to my waist and pulling my shirt a bit up. As her hands find my skin I moan at the contact of her soft hands and break the kiss. I start to attack her neck and she moans. I entangle my right hand on her hair, the left one making its way down her back to her sweet ass. I squeeze it and she moans again. I start to suck on her neck and biting, making her scream. As soon as she does that I start to massage the spot with my tongue, escaping a moan, either from her or from me. _I'm not really sure._ 'Didn't I told you two not to make much noise, Quinnie?' We hear the sound of Judy's voice from the kitchen and break apart, groaning. We sit back up and Quinn kisses my shoulder, leaning her head after. 'I didn't even remember my mom was here.' She whispers. 'Me neither.' I whisper back while sneaking my arm around her back and squeezing her ass. I fell her smile against my neck and I lean back, resting my back on the couch.

'San.' I hear Quinn say just above a whisper. 'Uhm… Five more minutes, Q.' 'It's dinner time, you know?' I hear her say a little louder now. 'I'm not hungry.' I murmur while opening my arms with a pout, still with my eyes closed, waiting for her to get it. She chuckles and I fell her head resting against my chest and her hands going around my waist as she lies down on top of me. I put my arms around the higher part of her back and nuzzle my face in her hair, taking in her shampoo. 'Quinnie, I thought you were going to wake her, not fall asleep as well.' I hear Judy say from somewhere in the kitchen's direction. 'C'mon, girls, I made dinner.' 'Too comfy to eat.' I say sleepily. Quinn tries to get up while Judy's chuckling but I tight my hold on Quinn so she won't move. 'Sorry, mom, I'm trapped.' Quinn says. 'Oh, you two get up already.' Judy says and I fell something fluffy hitting my face. I groan and when I open my eyes I see a pillow on the floor and Judy already gone. 'Did your mom seriously just throw a pillow at us?' I ask Quinn as I let go of her. 'No. She throw a pillow at **you**.' She says while she gets up and gives me her hand. I chuckle, grab the given hand and pull myself up with her help. As we make our way to the kitchen I can feel the smell of bacon and roll my eyes. 'Oh, thank God you made bacon, Miss Fabray, or Quinn here would **die**.' I say while I sit. The older Fabray laughs and Quinn sits on my side with her arms crossed and an adorable pout on her face. 'Aww, you look adorable right now, Q.' I say. She puts her tongue out at me and I laugh, Judy joining in once she looks at Quinn. A plate of very good looking toasts and bacon is put in front of me and another in front of Quinn. I see Quinn eating her bacon like she hasn't eaten in months. I chuckle at her and say. 'Slow down, tiger.' She kicks my leg. 'Ouch!' I squeal. She smiles innocently at me and keeps eating. I roll my eyes and start eating as well, ignoring the laugher of Judy as she sits down. 'Oh, God, Miss Fabray, this bacon is awesome!' I say once I try it. 'I can tell now why Quinn's addicted.' _I really can. This shit is delicious! _'Thank you, Santana, but you can just call me Judy.' She says with a laugh. 'Well, Judy, I'm gonna stop teasing Quinn about liking bacon so much now...' I look at Quinn with a smirk. '…Maybe.' I say with a wink as I put another piece of bacon in my mouth. She groans and I smile triumphantly at Judy, who shakes her head and goes back to eating. 'Santana, I didn't ask before but I have to now, why do you have a shirt that says Lebanese?' Judy says suddenly. 'Well…' I start to explain everything and once I'm done Judy's looking at me with wide eyes. 'You used the shirt? All day? And students clapped? **Clapped**? And you sang to my daughter? Twice? In public? And in Glee?' As Judy's trying to get everything inside her head I simply nod. 'Wow, that's-that's amazing!' She says eventually. I chuckle at her reaction and we keep eating.

'Do you need a ride tomorrow morning? That way you'll meet Sofia before everyone else.' I ask Quinn as I make my way to the door. She slips her arms around my waist from behind and puts her chin in my shoulder. I put my arms on top of hers. 'Yeah, but you better show up a little earlier or we'll get late to school again.' She murmurs and kisses my neck. 'Hey there, we didn't got late.' I say defensively. 'We almost got late.' 'But we didn't because I'm the most awesome driver.' She chuckles and spins me around for a kiss. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss back. We break apart and she gives my ass a squeeze. I smile at her and steal a quick kiss. 'I'll be here at 7:30. You better be ready.' I say as I let go and open the door. She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek. 'I will. Now go. It's 8:45. You're cousin will get there before you if you don't hurry.' 'Okay, okay, I'm going. Bye.' I say as I steal another kiss. 'Bye, Judy!' I call and I'm out the door after she says bye as well.

I drive back home with a grin on my face. _Today's being fucking awesome. I got a girlfriend. Sofia's transferring to my school. She's staying with me. Just fucking awesome. Today is definitely my day._ I think as I park my car. As soon as I get out I hear a scream and I recognize her voice instantly. 'Santana! Oh my God.' I wrap my arms around Sofia while she does the same. 'Soph, oh my God, I've missed you so much.' I say as I let go. 'Not that much apparently. You weren't even here to greet me.' She says with a pout. 'Yeah, I sort of lost track of time at Quinn's.' 'Oh.' She says with her eyebrows raised. 'You two finally…' She says with a suggestive eyebrow dance. 'I asked her to be my girlfriend today.' I say with a grin. 'Well sort of. I sang her to be my girlfriend, actually.' I say with a shrug. Her eyes widen. 'In Glee Club or like, in a private place?' She asks. 'Well, I sang her a song two days ago in front of the school and today I sang to her again and asked her to be my girlfriend in Glee Club.' I say. 'Holy crap. You got guts, cous.' She says. 'Yeah… So am I forgiven for not being here in time?' I ask with a hopeful smile. 'Are you kidding? Of course you're forgiven!' She practically screams. 'But I gotta meet her.' 'You will.' I say as I wrap an arm around her shoulders and we finally get inside. 'We're picking her up tomorrow morning for school. Are you registered yet or whatever other shit you gotta do before transferring?' I ask. 'Yeah. My parents took care of that before I came here. What time are we picking her up?' '7:30.' I answer and basically shrink. _My cousin is __**not **__a morning person. _'WHAT! Seven fucking thirty! Are you kidding, Santana? You are damn lucky I really want to meet her or I would ends you!' I chuckle. 'Wait up.' She says, stopping us in front of the stairs. 'Isn't that the shirt that girl Brittany gave you?' 'Yeah. I… uhm… wanted to change things. And to make Quinn understand I want everyone to know about us.' I say. 'You **really do **have guts, Santana.' She says and climbs the stairs, with me following behind. Then I remember something and frown. Before we get to my room I grab her by the shoulders and look seriously at her. 'Sofia, you better listen to me, okay? Do **not **start interrogating her. You hear me? Don't.' She looks innocently at me. 'Why, oh, why, would I do that, my beloved cousin?' She asks. 'Because you're insane.' I say back as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. She shrugs. 'Maybe but I'm your cousin as well so I'm obligated to interrogate her. Look, from all you've told me through the years she seems okay but I'm still asking her a couple of thinks.' 'By a couple of thinks you mean every dirts she knows about me and then some, don't you?' 'Perhaps. But I'll ask her things about herself as well.' She says while getting in my room. I get inside after her with a groan. We spent the whole night talking and unpacking her things and ended up falling asleep on the floor.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was more to introduce Sofia and for Judy's reaction.**

**Reviews? Please? They make Redbull happy :)**

**Last chance to let me know about songs.**


	6. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**I lied. There's still, like, two chapters before the songs.**

**Disclaimer: Do you actually think the show's mine? C'mon, people.**

**A special apology to picturestoburn for the delay.**

'Wake up, Santana! Wake up!' Sofia practically screams in my ear while jumping on my bed. I push her off and with a groan I get up. 'I thought you weren't a fucking morning person?' I mumble while getting dressed. 'I'm not.' She says as if it's something I should know already. 'Then why the fuck are you so excited at 7 in the fucking morning?' I ask her. 'You still swear a lot.' She says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at her and throw her a pillow. 'Shut up and get fucking dressed. Didn't you wanted to meet Quinn and interrogate her? Which I am totally against with, by the way.' I say to her. 'Yeah, yeah. Shut up. I'm getting ready. And **I am **interrogating her.' I groan and head downstairs.

I knock on Quinn's door at 7:30 sharp. 'Hi, Santana. This must be Sofia, your cousin, right?' Judy says once she opens the door. 'Hi, Judy. Yes, she is.' I say back. 'Nice to meet you, ma'am.' Sofia says with her 'smile-for-parents' as I call it. 'Well, aren't you polite?' Judy says as she let's us in. I suppress a laugh and Sofia nudges me. I roll my eyes and turn to Judy. 'So, is Quinn ready yet?' 'Oh, yes, she upstairs. You know the way.' She says with a nod to the stairs. Quinn's door is open. 'Q? You here? And don't say you're in the closet again.' I call out. I hear a laugh from the closet and we head there. 'Sorry, I am.' She says. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her. Sofia clears her throat. 'Hi! I assume you're Quinn.' Sofia says as she hugs Quinn. 'Yeah. I assume you're Sofia.' She says back. 'And I assume you want to interrogate my girlfriend now.' I say under my breath. 'Well, now that you talk about it…' Sofia says and I roll my eyes at her. 'What am I missing, San?' Quinn asks as she sits in her bed. 'My cous here is insane and she wants to interrogate you.' I explain her and sit next to her. Sofia sits on the other side of Quinn. 'Okay…' Quinn draws out the word. 'So, Quinn, how far have you got with Santana in the bedroom?' Sofia asks and Quinn widens her eyes as I say. 'Sofia! What the hell?' 'What? If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to say.' She says with a shrug. 'We started dating yesterday.' Quinn says as explanation. 'Is that a no to the naked department?' 'Yes, it's a no to the naked department.' I answer before Quinn and hit my head on Quinn's shoulder. 'You're gonna be the death of me.' I murmur. 'You talking about me or about Quinn over there?' Sofia asks and I glare at her without taking my head from Quinn's shoulder. 'What the heck do you think?' I answer back and can see Quinn smirking. 'What?' I ask with my eyes narrowed at her. 'You're right. I love her.' 'Uh?' Both Sofia and I ask. 'She has enough guts to mess with Santana's Lopes girlfriend. I love her already.' I glare at Sofia. 'You met her like five minutes ago and you already spread your craziness to her. Nice fucking job, Soph.' I say with a roll of eyes. 'Oh, shut it. It's not my fault Quinn's crazy. Besides, it's easy to love me.' She says with a grin and a wink to Quinn. I wrap my arms around Quinn's waist and talk. 'Just finish you're interrogation already, okay? And you got 2 more question.' 'Okay, fine.' She turns to Quinn. 'Are you aware I'll kill if you hurt Santana?' _Seriously, __**that's **__her question? _'Yes. And I'm not going to hurt her.' Quinn says immediately and looks at me with a smile. I grab her hand and kiss her. 'Okay, okay. Enough PDA.' Sofia says. 'What song would you sing to my cousin to show her how you feel?' 'Seriously, you asked Sofia to ask me that because I didn't told you?' Quinn says, looking at me. 'What? No, I didn't told her to ask that. All I did was tell her about this week's assignment for Glee.' I say defensively. 'She didn't told me to ask you that. I'm asking because I want to know.' Sofia says in my defense. 'Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you the song I'm singing to Santana if you join Glee.' Quinn says. I smile at the idea and Sofia seems to think about it. 'Deal.' She finally says with a shrug. They shake hands and Quinn whispers in Sofia ear the name of the song. 'Oh my fucking God, that's perfect!' Sofia exclaims as Quinn leans back against me. 'That's exactly what I thought.' She says with a smile. I glance at the clock. 8:15. 'We gotta go, girls.' I say as I get up. Quinn grabs her bag, wraps an arm around my neck and kisses me. I wrap both my arms around her waist and kiss her back. 'Yeah, I'm just gonna head downstairs.' Sofia says. I break apart from Quinn and roll my eyes at her. 'C'mon, Q.' I says as I squeeze her ass and leave her room.

At school everything went smooth. Sofia's in most of my classes, except for Spanish. Everyone from Glee liked Sofia and they liked the idea of having a new member. Mr. Schue said she'd audition today because we wouldn't have time tomorrow with all the songs. She agreed but she won't say what song she's auditioning with though.

I'm heading to Glee with Quinn, Sofia and Tina, who seems to be the one that got along better with my cousin. Quinn sits next to Sofia and I smirk as an idea comes to mind. I sit on Quinn's lap and Sofia looks at me with a knowing look. She knows exactly what I'm doing. 'You know, there's a seat available next to Quinn.' I look at the seat and I'm getting up when Quinn wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me to her lap. I smirk at Sofia and she shakes her head. I kiss Quinn. 'Hi, everyone. Let's not waste any time. Sofia.' Mr. Schue says as he sits down and Sofia get's up. 'Hey, guys. So, I'm auditioning with 'Shut Up And Kiss Me' from Orianthi because I freaking love the song.' She says as nods at the band.

The music starts and I know she'll do her thing. She as an amazing voice and this song definitely fits her.

**Sofia: You're too loud.**

**I'm so hyper.**

She grabs a piece of paper.

**On paper we're a disaster.**

She rips the paper apart and throws it into little pieces to the floor.

**And I'm driving you crazy.**

She sings while twirling her finger next to her head.

**It's my little game.**

She stands in front of Mike and pushes him.

**I push you.**

Mike pushes her too.

**And you push back.**

Then she goes to the middle of the room.

**Two opposites so alike that.**

She sings while snapping her fingers.

**Everyday's a rollercoaster.**

**But I'm a bump you'll never get over!**

**It's a love, hate relationship.**

**You say you can't handle it**

**But there's no way to stop this now.**

**So shut up and kiss me.**

She sings pointing a finger to her cheek.

**Kick, scream and call the quits**

**But you're just so full of it.**

'**Cuz it's too late to close your mouth.**

She sings putting a hand in front of her mouth.

**So shut up and kiss me.**

She sings pointing her finger to her cheek again.

**So shut up!**

**So shut up!**

She grabs her phone and messes with it. I can hear my phone ring and I pick it up because I know what she's doing.

**I call you and you pick up.**

**I tell you how much I'm in love.**

She sings putting a mocking hand above her heart.

**I'm laughing and you get mad.**

I throw my phone back to my purse with a scoff.

**It's my little game.**

She sings with a smirk.

**Go ahead now.**

**Admit it.**

She sings, pointing her finger to me.

**You like your world with me in it.**

I nod frantically at her. She turns to Puck.

**Like a record.**

**It's broken.**

She sings, pointing her thumb behind her back at me. Puck nods at her.

**Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over.**

She sings coming in my direction.

**It's a love, hate, relationship.**

**You say you can't handle it.**

She sings pointing at me again.

**But there's no way to stop this now.**

She sings, turning her finger right and left.

**So shut up and kiss me.**

**Kick, scream and call the quits**

**But you're just so full of it**

'**Cuz it's too late to close your mouth.**

She sings putting her hand in front of her mouth.

**So shut up and kiss me.**

She sings, pointing a finger to her cheek in front of me. I kiss her on the cheek and the song ends while everyone is clapping at her. 'Wow, Sofia, that was amazing! And you're great at improvising!' Mr. Schue says getting up then turns to us. 'I guess we have a new member.' Everyone cheers as Sofia sits next to me.

As we leave the Glee Club Brittany texts me saying to meet at her pool with Quinn and Sofia around 5 for a party for the new member and well, I'm Santana Lopes, who am I to say no to a party?

**A/N: This is just the first half. The rest is yet to come.**


	7. The Rest Of Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (Here comes the torture again) neither the show nor the characters are mine. Only Sofia is.**

.

.

'We'll pick you up in an hour?' I say to Quinn as I stop my car in front of her place. 'You take an hour to put your bikini on?' Quinn asks back. I roll my eyes. 'Half an hour then?' 'That's more like it.' She says as she kisses me. 'See ya in a bit.' She says as she gets out of the car and Sofia gets in the front seat. 'Good first day?' I ask her. 'Yup. Even better once I get inside Brittany's pool.' 'I get ya.' I say with a nod.

.

.

Half an hour later we're in front of Quinn's house. I beep and Sofia goes to the back seat. 'Did you meet anyone you like?' I ask her through the mirror. 'As in like, like?' Sofia asks back. I nod. 'Not yet. Then again, almost every boy in Glee Club's dating.' 'What about Artie?' I ask her. 'I saw him looking at Sugar. I don't even want to get between whatever that's happening there.' She says. I wide my eyes at her. 'Artie likes Sugar? Wow.' I say. 'Hey, what about Q's brother?' 'Quinn as a brother? A male version of her? Why am I only learning about this **now**! She asks, popping her head between the seats to stare at me. 'I dunno. Never remembered to tell you, I guess.' I say with a shrug. 'What's his name?' She says, leaning back. 'Mark. He's 16 and totally straight.' 'Why didn't I met him this morning?' 'Dunno. I don't even talk with him that much. All I know is that's he's single and hot.' I say with a smirk. 'Who's single and hot?' Quinn says as she gets inside. 'Your brother, apparently. Who I only found out about like, five minutes ago.' She says and I'm sure she's staring at me. I lean over the cockpit to kiss Quinn. She puts her arms around my neck and kisses back. 'Yeah, never mind that I want to kill Santana. Just do ahead with the kisses.' Sofia says and once again I have to break apart from Quinn just to roll my eyes at her. 'Cock blocker.' I murmur to have her hitting my arm.

.

.

'Hey, guys.' Brittany says with a smile as she opens us the door. 'Hey, Britt.' I say as we head to her back yard. 'You're the last ones in. Artie and Sugar called saying they couldn't come.' She says with a pout. I glance at Sofia and she smirks at me with a raised eyebrow. I grab Quinn's hand and lead her to the chairs while Sofia goes to Mercedes and Tina. The boys are playing with a beach ball on the pool and Rachel's in one of the chairs beside ours. I'm about to say hi when I feel water hit me. I turn around to see Brittany emerge from the water. She grins at me and goes to the boys. I roll my eyes and sit down. Instead of sitting on the chair next to mine Quinn sits in my lap. 'And how am I supposed to take my clothes of with you there?' I say to her. She groans and gets up. 'How's the water, Santana?' Mike asks with a grin, leaving the pool. I get up and push him to the pool. He grabs my arm and I go with him, still fully clothed. Once I emerge I stare at him. 'Crap.' He says, his grin leaving his face. I feel a pair of arms slip around my waist and a chin using my shoulder for support. 'Leave him.' I can hear Quinn murmur. I stare at him for some more time and finally turn around. I crash my lips with Quinn's and put my arms around her neck, not caring that I'm fully clothed. 'Go take your clothes of. You're all wet.' She says once we break apart. I get out from the pool and head to the chairs. I quickly take my tank top and short shorts off, leaving me in a red bikini. 'I am so killing Mike.' I say to Rachel. She smirks and points at a football beneath one of the chairs. I grab it and throw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. I smirk at Rachel and high five her. 'C'mon, even I already went to the pool.' I say as I extend my hand to her. She grabs hit hesitantly and I run to the pool, not letting go of her hand until we're in mid jump. 'CANNON BALL!' I scream and curl, seeing Rachel doing the same. We land in front of the boys. I start swimming to Quinn, still inside the water and grab her from behind. I nuzzle my face in her neck silently. 'Aww. You two are adorable, Sanny.' Brittany says. I look at her and I see her wrapping her arms around Rachel. Sofia and Tina are swimming to us. 'Hey, guys. So, Quinn, about your brother Mark…' Sofia says, turning to Quinn. 'You want to meet him?' She asks and I can hear the smile on her face. 'Maybe.' Sofia says with a grin. 'I have to warn you, he's a geek. He spends most of his time on his room playing videogames.' Quinn says. I kiss her neck and put my chin on her shoulder. 'That's fine. Santana said he's hot.' She says with a shrug. 'Hot? He's the male version of Quinn!' I exclaim. 'Hot is saying something.' I say seriously. Quinn leans her head against my own and I swear I saw a blush taking over her cheeks.

.

.

**A/N: Okay, so this was like, super small but I wanted to get the rest of this chapter done so I can start with the songs.**

**Reviews, please? :)**

**(You can still let me know if there's any song you'd like someone to sing.)**


	8. Author's Note

Hey, guys!

So, I'm having a really hard time the songs. Seriously, I only have like four songs so far! Could you guys give me a hand? My mind is a total blank and I can't remember any songs.

Here's everyone that I can't find a song to sing:

- Sam (to Puck)

- Rory (to Finn)

- Mercedes (to Shane)

- Artie (to Sugar)

- Sugar (to Artie)

- Tina (to Mike)

- Mike (to Tina)

- Kurt (to Blaine)

- Blaine (to Kurt)

Please send me a message or review with a music you think that might fit.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME,

Jessie


End file.
